Core B The functions of the ANIMAL TISSUE CORE FACILITY can be separated into 2 subcores, the ANIMAL SUBCORE and the TISSUE SUBCORE. The animal subcore will be responsible for ordering animals, training and overseeing work with rodents, perform aspects of rodent studies and canine studies along with the project PI and oversee the collection of animal tissues for immunohistochemistry analysis of signal transduction pathways. The rationale for the animal subcore is to standardize where the animals are purchased, how they are handled (including anesthesia), tissue procurement, etc. All aspects the animal subcore will be the responsibility of Dr. Evans. The tissue subcore can be divided into three general tasks: (1) Staining and pathology review of human and animal specimens (2) Analysis of signal transduction pathways and (3) All aspects of investigation of hypoxia based on EF5 and control studies of EF3. Dr. Evans will be responsible for Task 3 and Dr. Lai will be responsible for Tasks 1 and 2. By having all tissue staining and analysis performed by a central pathology service, consistency of reagents, techniques and analysis will be attained. The EF5/EF3 staining techniques and control studies are require special equipment, are complex and comparisons between and within patients are best done by a single Research Specialist. By having the core perform all the EF5 staining studies and the EF3 control studies, this consistency will be guaranteed.